Blanc
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot, spoilers ép. 40 Yuuri a du mal à laisser partir Wolfram... Séquelle à Rouge de Babel


Titre : Blanc  
Auteur : Meanne77 (membre du Wolfram Support Action Club – Adhérez !)  
Genre : déprime

**Spoilers** : Je suis pas trop sûre en fait, alors on va dire jusqu'à l'**épisode 40**, just to be safe.

Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maou, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ¤pleure¤

NdA : Séquelle de "Rouge", par Babel121. Je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fic avant de lire celle-ci !  
C'est la première fois je crois que je "séquellise" sur la fic de quelqu'un autre… Donc… pour toutes réclamations, voyez ça avec Babel ! C'est elle la fautive !

(24 et 25 mai 2005 ; plot bunny KKM n°7)

¤

**Blanc**

¤

Un souffle d'air chaud vint souffler sa frange, dévoilant ses yeux rougis. Il lui sembla que le vent lui apportait les clameurs de la bataille tant il pouvait encore sentir le goût de la cendre et du sang sur sa langue, sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr, ils étaient loin du champ de bataille, loin du champ de cadavres.

Du champ d'honneur ?

_S'il te plaît, Conrad, s'il te plaît…_

Le combat s'était terminé, faute de combattants en nombre suffisant pour poursuivre la tuerie, mais la guerre, elle, était loin d'être achevée.

Du haut de son balcon, plus que jamais à l'abri, Yuuri fixait le ciel. Le soleil de l'aube ne tarderait plus à se lever et Yuuri demeurait immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, refusant presque de ciller. Pour ne pas rater la première clarté du jour. Pour ne pas que les larmes ne gagnent.

Encore.

Ses mains serraient fort la rambarde, fort à s'en faire mal mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance.

_S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…_

Etait-ce de sa faute ? S'il n'avait pas refusé de se servir des boîtes qui étaient en leur possession alors que Dai Shimaron n'avait eu aucun scrupule à le faire… S'il avait pris au sérieux plus tôt l'aventure qu'il vivait… Aurait-il pu empêcher ce désastre ? Tout allait si bien, pourtant… Il apprenait à découvrir ce monde, ses habitants, les alliances entre Mazokus et humains se nouaient… Tout allait si bien, pourtant !

S'il avait été plus fort… S'il avait été un meilleur roi…

Etait-ce de sa faute ? Il ne pouvait plus regarder ses hommes en face.

_Cela ne vous le ramènera pas, votre Majesté…_

Après la bataille, les deux armées – ou ce qu'il en restait – s'étaient repliées. Pour l'instant. Jusqu'à la prochaine.

Il s'inquiétait pour Gisela, craignait qu'elle ne subisse le même sort que Julia. La jeune femme était épuisée, abattue, mais elle continuait, pourtant. Et le flux des blessés ne diminuait pas.

Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la jambe de Gwendal…

_S'il te plaît, Conrad. Je t'en prie… S'il te plaît…_

Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour Cecilie pleurer… Et Greta, sa petite Greta, semblait inconsolable. Comment la réconforter alors que lui-même tenait à peine debout ?

_Vous ne retrouverez pas Wolfram, votre Majesté…_

Conrad avait refusé que Gisela, Yuuri ou quiconque ne soigne la vilaine balafre qui lui barrait à présent la joue. Günther ne quittait plus le chevet de Gwendal, et Yuuri…

Bien sûr, Yuuri n'avait pas la moindre égratignure…

_Une âme ne conserve pas de souvenirs de sa vie passée, Yuuri. Je le sais mieux que personne._

Il savait que Gwendal avait raison, que ce n'était pas le moment de se passer d'un combattant tel que Conrad ; pour des semaines, qui plus était, des mois, des années peut-être, mais…

_S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît…_

Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Même si l'âme de Wolfram formait une sphère parfaite, blanche et pure, exempte de tout regret, lui n'en avait que trop, beaucoup trop. Il y aurait eu tant de choses encore, il aurait voulu tant de choses… encore…

Même si l'autre ne se souviendrait de rien – et peut-être était-ce tant mieux, en fait – il pourrait quand même sentir en lui l'âme de Wolfram, comme lui sentait parfois celle de Julia. L'enfant grandirait sur Terre – Yuuri aurait voulu faire connaître à Wolfram la Terre – loin des guerres, il l'espérait. Conrad avait toute sa confiance, il lui trouverait une famille aimante, chaleureuse où naître. L'enfant deviendrait beau et fort, un être merveilleux, et si un jour ils se rencontraient, Yuuri était sûr qu'il le reconnaîtrait.

_S'il te plaît, Conrad, s'il te plaît…_

Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, même s'il ne reconnaissait pas la passion de Wolfram dans ses yeux, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Yuuri se montrerait égoïste quand même, une dernière fois.

L'âme de Wolfram était trop belle pour qu'il laisse ainsi son feu s'éteindre.

(fin…)

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

Gwendal : Tu m'as coupé la jambe !  
m77 : Pas ma faute ! J'ai eu une vison de toi, avec des bandages sur les épaules et une jambe coupée sous le genou ! Et je me suis dit que c'était juste, après tout, que les pertes avaient été lourdes, que Wolf n'avait pas été le seul à morfler.  
Yuuri : Mais tu lui as coupé la jambe !  
m77 ¤plisse les yeux en fixant Yuuri¤ : Crois-moi, je peux faire bien pire que ça…


End file.
